1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot motion data processing system, and more particularly, to a robot motion data processing system for processing motion data, generated for operating a robot, in consideration of hardware limits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As robots are used in more fields, a “smart robot” is being developed to perform highly-developed operations in more diverse environments, without being limited to an industrial robot having a simple workspace and simple operation patterns.
The smart robot is, for example, a robot (slave) which imitates a motion of a human (master) as it is.
A motion of a human is performed continuously along a trajectory and thus may be expressed as a successive motion trajectory.
In order to allow the slave to imitate a motion of the master most similarly, data about the successive motion trajectory of the master should be split as small as possible and then transmitted to the slave over as numerous times as possible. It is known that data should be transmitted at least 100 times per second in order to obtain real-time synchronization between a source and a target.
In other words, in case of robot motion data for controlling a robot, an amount of information included therein is small but transmission frequency should be high, different from general sound/image data.
For real-time robot control, it is a main technical issue how frequently data can be transmitted per unit time.
This may be satisfied to some extent if a rapid network with excellent performance is constructed. However, there is a limit in aspect of communication technology and hardware in enhancing a transmission velocity of a network.
For this reason, a study for compressing data to reduce an amount or transmission frequency of the robot motion data is being made to realize real-time control.
However, a data restoring method compatible for characteristics of a target, which is a robot operating according to a successive trajectory, has not been proposed so much.